Within Temptation
by Foxy Talia Potter
Summary: Talia almost died and Poison Ivy saved her. Barbara is magical and given a Hogwarts Scholarship.
1. Chapter 1

**Within Temptation**

 _While Darcy is doing research and I don't wanna tickle Talia,_ _ **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**_ _and all. I thought that I should attempt a DC crossover. This is also going to be set before the Batgirl days, since Barbara is going to be in Talia's year._

 _As for the title, it has a double meaning the first obviously is the story's title the other is that it is also a band name. Each chapter is going be titled with a song of theirs with the intro serving as a theme for the chapter._

 _This story is M for a reason people, there will be graphic themes in here, like Talia's violation in this chapter, will mark it with_ **ZZZ**.

Stairway to the Sky

 _Seven seconds to the rise, can't believe I'm still alive and heaven was waiting for me. I thought that this would be the end, but I know you'll understand, all that is keeping me here._

Barbara Gordon just came home from her last day of school. The first thing she noticed was the odd feeling she always got when there was a visitor in their home she didn't know. The second sign was the fact that there was no car, other than theirs parked out front. Barbara cautiously entered the house scanning for any threats.

"Don't mind Barbara professor, she likes to think she's the female version of Batman." Her father wasn't supposed to be home, he had the afternoon shift.

"Dad, what's going on?" Barbara asked entering the room proper.

"We have a visitor from an exclusive school in Britannia. They are offering you a scholarship for secondary school, and possibly more." Here Barbara looked at the tiny man sitting on the sofa. He had long fingers and large feet, and dare she say it slightly pointed teeth.

"Hogwarts offers many courses that could benefit you later in life." He smiled. "However it all depends if you accept this offer." He handed Barbara an envelope made of yellow parchment.

Prof. Flitwick loved the charms on these envelopes. Before a muggleborn opened the letter, no one can mention that magic really exists. Barbara opened the envelope and read over the content carefully furrowing her brow. Taking a deep breath she reread it:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

 _ **of**_ **WITCHCRAFT** _ **and**_ **WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

 **(** _ **Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

 _ **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**_ **)**

 **Dear Ms. Gordon,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on September 1. Please notify our representative of your decision. Our representative can answer any questions you have.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall,**

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

"I don't get it." Barbara said with a raised eyebrow. "I can't be magical, don't get me wrong, I mean sure I believe in magic, Captain Fate is one of my idols."

"You are what we refer to as _Muggleborn_ , the first one in your family that was born with magic." Prof. Flitwick smiled. "I have taught many muggleborn students. I still get amazed by their unparalleled talent. Sure there are a few that aren't good, mostly those choosing to play around."

"Barbara, this is an opportunity of a lifetime." Her father said, the sadness hidden behind his eyes. Barbara translated that to: _I don't think we could afford putting you through school and college_.

"I accept this offer, Professor," Barbara said looking at the letter again. "However I won't know where to find half the stuff on the list." She read the list again just to be sure:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

 _ **of**_ **WITCHCRAFT** _ **and**_ **WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_ **by Miranda Goshawk**

 _ **A History of Magic**_ **by Bathilda Bagshot**

 _ **Magical Theory**_ **by Adalbert Waffling**

 _ **A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration**_ **by Emeric Switch**

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_ **by Phyllida Spore**

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_ **by Arsenius Jigger**

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ **by Newt Scamander**

 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_ **by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was crying. Her baby whale of a cousin had destroyed the garden. She really didn't know how to fix it this time. Her aunt's pride and joy, the beautiful orchid she imported from America lay bleeding, bleeding like a human would, like she often did.

She reached out to the plant and pricked her finger on the splinter. Ignoring the pain she whispered into the plant, telling it she was sorry for what her cousin did and if she was able to she would do something to avenge it.

She did not know that her silent declaration traveled through the roots of the earth to a town in America, where a red haired woman with green skin wept with her. The woman nodded to the plants in the greenhouse. In seconds they released their chemicals, activating the juices that ran into the girl's bleeding finger.

The girl picked up the mail as she returned to the cupboard where she was restricted to. She did not notice the plants heal themselves, neither that the potted plant on the table stole one of the letters, the one addressed to her, Talia Potter.

Talia barely fell asleep when the door to the cupboard was flung open revealing an irritated walrus. He pulled her out of the cupboard and dragged her upstairs by her hair. He glared at her naked body before taking of his belt and hitting her with the buckle side until she passed out from blood loss. She no longer cried when they hit her.

Vernon Dursley woke up to his lovely wife that morning only she was irritated. Their son and his friends were playing rugby and ended up in the flower bed with Petunia's imported flowers. They stumped on her prize winning flowers breaking all of them.

Petunia went downstairs and peered out of the window and saw her garden in better condition than it was the previous day. Not a single broken plant in the bunch. She was giddy. She no longer had to withdraw from the competition. Her joy was short lived when she heard the huff behind her. That was followed by a slam and a shuffle of feet.

When Vernon Dursley entered the kitchen again Petunia went upstairs. She found the bloodied body on the floor of the main bedroom. She sighed as she picked the too small body up and washed it clean from the blood. After cleaning the girl she dragged her down the stair by her feet and threw her into the cupboard under the stairs and picking up the mail.

"Seems like Marge is ill, food poisoning," Petunia said as she read the postcard.

"It seems like that is going around. The paper says the Prime Minister had to cancel his speech yesterday due to food poisoning." Vernon grunted with a smile. "Dudley is still going out with the Polkiss family today right, their boy's birthday?"

"Yes, they are going to the zoo, a dreadful place on a Saturday. I'm off to get some fertilizer for the garden." Vernon's gaze flashed to the cupboard, too quick to see, and just grunted his reply.

 **ZZZ**

As soon as Petunia and Dudley left Vernon made his way to the cupboard and pulled out the all but dead form of the girl. He dragged her upstairs and threw her against the bed. She woke up like he wanted her to and he smirked as he lowered his pants. The girl's eyes widened at the gesture, but, this too, has happened more often than not.

Vernon pushed his way down the girl's throat until she gagged before pulling out slightly and doing it again and again until he released his build up down her throat. He then turned her around and had his way with her private lips, releasing himself inside of her too. After he had his fill he threw her into the cupboard and went to watch TV.

Neither Talia nor the fat pedophile knew that that she was now poisonous, and that it would take exactly three days before the poison liquefied his insides, killing him. They also didn't know that when Petunia gave her husband head that night that within a week the entire block would be poisoned, including the children.

 **ZZZ**

When the muggle bio-hazard team arrived when word got out they didn't expect to find anyone alive, let alone naked inside a cupboard. One of the team picked up the girl and withdrew some blood. Although the blood was slightly discolored it did not hold any of the poison they found in the other bodies. In fact, aside from the extreme malnourishment the girl was the only one not poisoned.

As they carried her down the street they passed the only other living person, Mrs. Figg. Seeing who they were carrying Mrs. Figg poured a pinch of dust into her fireplace and stuck her head inside. Over an hour later a red haired woman claimed the child as her niece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just before Barbara left for the UK to start her new school, there was a major headline. The eco-terrorist, Pamela Isley, a.k.a. Poison Ivy has disappeared and her botanical greenhouses was cleared. Sure Barbara would like to crack that case, but she had to go to school first.

"Barbara, hurry up, Mr. Wayne won't wait all day." Jim Gordon called her down.

Mr. Wayne was a generous person when he felt like it, yet he wouldn't take her on as Bat-woman or even Batgirl. Yes, Barbara figured out that the famous Bruce Wayne liked to bloody his knuckles every night as the Batman. Her father probably mentioned to the Bat that Barbara got the scholarship and jumped the wagon to get her there.

"Just checking that I didn't forget something, daddy!" Barbara called back as she picked up her wand.

After the visit, Prof. Flitwick took Barbara to Salem's magical district. There they bought all her books and equipment. Her wand was, ironically, made of a peach tree favored by thousands of fruit bats. The teller joked and said that, if Batman was magical, he would probably have a branch of the same tree. The core was a bit unusual, Lethifold tooth. And it only bonds with someone who had a near-death experience. A memory Barbara wished to forget.

Alfred was waiting to pick her up and told her that Mr. Wayne was already at the airport. They drove in silence with Barbara asking the occasional question. When they didn't take the turn-off to the airport, Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Wayne knows that you know his secret, Ms. Gordon." Alfred smiled. "And Batman got a lead that Poison Ivy may be in London. So he'll be flying you there himself."

Barbara was exited. She was going to be flying with _the_ Batman. Sure it was going to be in a plane of sorts, but it isn't everyday you get to fly with Batman. That excitement was short lived, as the man spoke even less than Alfred did and they were flying for a good few hours.

They arrived on the morning of September 1st, at 8h00 in the morning. It seemed like Bruce had a Bat-cave on every continent and island. Bruce called a limo service from said cave and within an hour they were on their way to King's Cross.

"I will be spending some time in and around Britannia looking for Ivy, should you find her, heaven forbid, let me know through one of the magic users." Bruce said as he helped her onto the platform. "And yes, I know you are heading to a magical school. Here we are the concealed entrance to Platform 9 ¾." Bruce said before he turned around and left.

Barbara stared at what she thought was a solid wall, before she shrugged and pushed her trolley through. She could see the platform being very busy, mostly parents wishing their children farewell. And then she saw them –

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia couldn't believe her luck. She had been rescued from the Dursleys by men wearing yellow suits before an _aunt_ she didn't know she had _found_ her after years of looking. They went shopping in a weird place with money found deep under London in her name. A name she didn't know she until Pamela told her.

Her wand was made of Ivy with a Bundimun fang core, both gifts from Pam when no wand in the entire Diagon Alley chose Talia. The combination was never made, and therefore it would be unpredictable, especially if someone else wielded it.

Strangely enough, Pamela didn't want to accept any of Talia's gold. Talia asked her on the way to the train station. She said that she turned over a new leaf and that, if she took some of the gold, she would be stealing, since she isn't really related to Talia. Pamela was invited to work in the Green Houses at Hogwarts by Pomona Sprout and Albus Dumbledore.

"Hey!" Talia was instantly on edge upon hearing the hostel shout. "What are you doing here Poison Ivy?"

"Goddess," Pamela sighed before turning towards the voice. She winced. "Ms. Gordon, I mean you and everyone here no harm. I am merely going on this train to a job interview. My niece in all but blood will be attending school with you."

"What?" Barbara asked, her eyes falling on Talia. "Did you kidnap her?" Talia rolled her eyes.

"She saved me," Talia whispered. "I would've died if she didn't show up."

"Batman is here you know," Barbara said ignoring the girl. "He's looking for you."

"13 Grimmauld Place, London. I will be returning there every summer with Talia. Does the Bat know where Hogwarts is?" Pamela asked. Barbara looked lost. "But I won't suggest he visit there before I'm back, I have some plants looking after other plants there. They haven't given up all their ways just yet."

With that said Pamela and Talia boarded the train. Finding an empty cabin they sat down and enjoyed companionable silence. As the train started to move a very uncomfortable Barbara found her way to the cabin. After promising not to accuse Pamela of anything she was allowed to sit.

As the Lunch trolley came round Barbara bought them a peace offering. The lady accepted the pounds, but suggested that Barbara exchange her money before boarding the train next time.

"Sorry about that, Bruce Wayne gave me a couple of notes just before I boarded." Barbara smiled shyly.

"You can drop the act sweat-heart," Pamela smiled knowingly. "I'm an expert on pheromones and can tell them apart easily. From the very start I knew that they were one and the same, but I kept my mouth shut. They already thought I was crazy when I said I can communicate with plants. I didn't want to add that on my list."

The rest of the ride was quiet only being interrupted by a ferret and two baboons trying to intimidate the cabin. Pamela only shook her head when Talia wanted to retort. Barbara raised an eyebrow but didn't ask about it.

They arrived at Hogwarts ahead of schedule and Pamela bid them a farewell as she made her way up to the castle. Once there she made her way to Green House 7, where the most dangerous plants were kept. She met with the Herbology professor.

"Welcome back Pamela." She greeted the green skinned woman.

"Prof. Sprout, an honor to be back." Pamela hugged the woman who gave her a love of plant life.

"I haven't been your professor since you left, you know you can call me Pomona." The matronly woman smiled before steeling her features. "I heard you became a villain after you went to the colonies. I won't let you harm any of the students of this school."

"I am a former ego-terrorist. It took the tears of a young girl I didn't know to help me realize that I was wrong, in fact I adopting her." Pamela smiled, "Her name is Talia Potter. She was dying and the only way I could save her was –"

"To make her like you," Pomona sighed. "And that is why you requested a job here, to help her control the change?" Pamela nodded. "Well then I will help you as much as I can. Just one more question, are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep in the castle?"

"I need the freedom only nature can give me, but thank you for the offer, shall we?" Pamela smiled back and gestured for Pomona Sprout towards the castle. They arrived just before the First Years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia was rapidly blinking to try and calm her nerves, she knew from what Pamela told her that the Sorting Ceremony was quick and painless. Yet she couldn't tell that to the others for some reason and it didn't help that Ron – something – told them that his brothers told him they had to wrestle a troll.

"Why are you blinking?" Barbara asked from beside her.

"It keeps me calm so that I don't release the wrong sort of pheromones, I don't want to accidentally poison someone." Talia replied.

"Wait you're like – What did she do to you?" Barbara couldn't keep the loathing out.

"I was dying, when one of her plants that my aunt stole in America bled into me. My _uncle_ beat me with his belt to an inch from death. If it wasn't for that plant I wouldn't have survived the night. Over the next month every one on my block started to die, I was lucky that the poison in the air was from the plant inside of me. Pamela found me and taught me how to control it. So keep your hate to yourself." Talia all but hissed.

Barbara didn't know what to say and she was spared from doing so when the ghosts arrived, followed by McGonagall. They were ushered into the Great Hall and Talia smiled seeing Pamela at the teacher's table.

After the Sorting hat sang it's terribly off key song, Prof. McGonagall began reading the names. Talia only listened half heartedly. There were a few names that did stand out though. Barbara sat under the hat for a long time before being sorted into Gryffindor, followed by Hermione Granger. Then finally:

"Potter, Talia."

Talia made her way to the hat and sat on the stool.

" _My, my, what do we have here?_ " a voice sounded in her head. " _I can honestly say that I can not see your memories. Why don't you tell me about yourself?_ "

" _The reason you can't see my memories is because I haven't made any._ " Talia thought back. " _According to Pamela, my parents were in Gryffindor. She was in Ravenclaw, but I don't like to read as much as she seemed to._ "

" _I see, from my song, where do you see yourself?_ " the hat continued.

" _Well I have a lot of hate in me, but I am a half-blood so Slytherin won't do. I only started reading recently so neither would Ravenclaw. I have no worries about other people's safety, not after what happened to me, so Hufflepuff is out. I don't see myself as brave, but enduring, so Gryffindor is out._ "

" _I see what you mean, you have qualities for each house, but also qualities that those houses despise. However as you said both your parents were in Gryffindor and you already have someone there you tolerate. So I have no choice:_ GRYFFINDOR!"

The last part was shouted out to the hall. Talia thanked the hat politely and left for the scarlet and gold table. Sitting down next to Hermione across from Barbara, Talia turned her attention to the rest of the sorting. After the sorting the food appeared.

The feast was wonderful, but like Pamela said, it lacked a lot of vegetables. It however didn't stop Talia from piling the few available on her plate. Barbara noticed this but didn't comment, just another piece of the puzzle. After a hearty meal, the headmaster stood and addressed the hall.

"Welcome new students and welcome back to our old ones. I have just a few Start-of-term notifications, now that we are fed and watered." He nodded to the back of the room. "Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has been adamant that I tell new students and remind old students that magic is forbidden in the halls between classes.

"The forest on the grounds is dangerous and therefore forbidden to _all_ students," here he nodded to the twins sitting a few chairs from Talia. "We also welcome Pamela Isley. She will be helping out students in the more dangerous Green Houses due to her extraordinary gift with plants. Welcome back Ms. Isley."

"Did he just say welcome _back_?" Barbara whispered to Talia who nodded.

"And lastly, for this year the third floor corridor on the right is off limits to anyone who does not want to die. Now let us sing the School's song before we go to our dorms. Everyone pick your favorite tune."

After the school song was sung, Pamela made her way to the Gryffindor table carrying a box she un-shrunk from her pocket and handed it to Talia before leaving the Great Hall. Talia had a sour look on her face all the way up to the seventh floor.

"What's in the box?" Hermione asked when they stopped for Peeves.

"Neutralizing Mist," Talia answered as if it explained everything.

"Aren't you going to elaborate?" Hermione asked. Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Not really, but feel free to ask Barbara, she would be familiar with it." Talia said.

"It is to help her to sleep – easier," Barbara said, "The rest isn't my secret to tell." Talia shot her a grateful smile.

"Like a drug or something?" Hermione just didn't get the hint.

"No something more on a subconscious level." Barbara said shrugging.

They arrived at the tower and were told where the dorms were before Percy the prefect left the girls in the hands of the girl's prefect. She explained the enchantments on the stairs and how to use it to their advantage. She then placed her wand on the rail and they all moved up the stairs.

Once in the dorm Talia carefully opened the box and using her wand wordlessly lifted the misty box on top of the four poster bed. Once in place it changed into a tinted glass encasement.

"So why not just sleep in the green house with Ivy – I mean Pamela?" Barbara asked. Talia noticed the other girls weren't in the room.

"I'm not plant enough to safely sleep there, but I'm too poisonous to sleep close to others."

"So Pamela gave you something similar to what her cell in Arkham did." Barbara finished the thought. "Perhaps she has changed. Come on let's go clean up before bed."

"Thanks for not telling them the whole story. I will do it once my skin starts turning green, no need to alarm them yet." Talia smiled. "Constantine knows Pam is here by the way, she let people let him know, for obvious reasons."

"Did Pamela go to school here? I didn't think she was magical." Barbara asked.

"It isn't widely known, Statue of Secrecy and all that. Besides her wand and core is part of her body now. Think a bit, how else could you explain some of the thing she's able to do?"

Barbara opened and closed her mouth. She had honestly not thought about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pamela just entered the Green House when she noticed something was off. She sighed as she approached the little shed at the back where the fertilizer and tools were stored. She knew that _he_ was following that is why she commanded the plants to behave.

"Who would've thought that you of all people could break through the wards, you who don't really believe in magic?"

"I had some help," the whispered voice said.

"But John didn't want to come in here, too afraid of some of these plants no doubt." Pamela smiled. "How can I assist you, Mr. Wayne?"

"So you know? Who else knows?" Batman asked foregoing the whisper.

"Probably only Edward, I certainly won't tell, it is too fun watching them trying to figure it out, which brings me back to my question. I really turned over a new leaf, for Talia's sake."

"Constantine told me he got good word on you going to England, but I didn't take him seriously until I found all your hideouts abandoned."

"Luckily I moved out, I would've felt so – _violated_." Pam joked. "Lucky you got a disciple on the inside now, huh?"

"You won't harm Gordon's daughter." It was a warning.

"I'm merely here to help the kids in the higher levels with advance stuff and to farm some of these plants as ingredients, with the school's permission. The Board agreed that it would be better than to pay me 2000 Galleons/month for my talents. To answer your concerns though, Barbara won't be near me until after the fifth year."

"I will be keeping an eye on you." Batman whispered.

"Hope it isn't the electronic kind, perhaps John didn't tell you, but it doesn't work near magic." Pamela could feel the slight heat coming from her guest. "You placed surveillance cameras in here didn't you?"

"Take this, the worst pranksters in the school in my time made them," Pamela handed him a mirror, blushing, "Just say Green House 7, and all the glass in this place reflects into the mirror. I know you won't use it like they used it, to spy on the girls in the bathrooms. They enchanted every glass in the castle to reflect in their mirrors. Only used it to communicate during detention my ass." The last part Pamela whispered.

"This is only a mirror." Batman said skeptically.

"Fine here," Pamela turned the mirror towards her. "Gryffindor First Year Dorm." The words not yet cold an image appeared showing Barbara and Talia getting into bed along with the three other Gryffindor girls, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. The mist began to decent as Talia lay down.

"Green House 7," Pamela said into the mirror and the image shifted into the room they were standing in. "Satisfied?"

"I will take this, for now." With that he left the Green House.

Pamela smiled and concentrated to make her flower bloom. Within seconds a giant red flower opened up and she stepped inside, closing the petals. She was out before the Dark Knight even made it to the wards where John Constantine waited for him. Together they left, John on his own quest and Batman back to Gotham.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _There you go. The concept chapter is up. This story won't have any pairings, but Babs takes Ron's place, since Talia doesn't trust anyone with a hidden one hanging around looking for trouble._

 _Please review. Tell me what I got right and what I got wrong within context. A short "Nice chapter please update soon" is nice, but I can't really reply to that, you know._

 _Thank you for reading hope you weren't too disappointed_

– _Foxy Talia Potter–_


	2. Chapter 2

**Within Temptation**

 _This story is M for a reason people, there will be graphic themes in here, like Talia's violation in this chapter, will mark it with_ **ZZZ**.

Never-ending Story

 _Armies have conquered and fallen in the end. Kingdoms have risen then buried by sand. The earth is our mother, she gives and she takes. She puts us asleep and in her light we'll awake. We'll all be forgotten. There's no endless fame, but everything we do is never in vain._

Hogwarts was an odd place, for it had sentience. There were 142 staircases, some of which led somewhere else on Fridays. Then there was the broken staircase that refused to be fixed and you had to jump over the vanishing step. The castle even had a twisted sense of humor. Occasionally it would produce a door that was nothing more than a pretending wall. Speaking of doors, there were a few that wouldn't open until you asked it politely, or tickled it in the right place.

The portraits were another nightmare as they would visit each other and sometimes change positions, _just to see things differently_. The ghosts didn't help either, some didn't even think you could see them, or glided away ignoring you. Sir Nick was somewhat helpful, but only to Gryffindors. If you managed to find them, the classes weren't just about waving a wand around. Luckily for Talia and Hermione, Barbara had an eidetic memory and they only got lost when the castle wanted them lost.

Apart from them and Mr. Filch, the Weasley twins seemed to know the castle best, since they could pop out anywhere, anytime. They were fun though. It seemed that they had earned a form of respect among the students, all except for Slytherin students.

"So what is on the schedule for today?" Talia asked as they sat for their third day in the Great Hall.

"Charms in 2E; Herbology in Greenhouse 1; Magical Theory in 4M. At midnight we have Astrology." Barbara answered.

"Too bad Potions were cancelled yesterday. I wonder if they got rid of that mist, Pam said it's a nightmare, who would get nightshade and lilacs mixed up? Even powdered they smell different."

"Was that what caused the mist?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, some student added powdered nightshade instead of powdered lilac to a boiling aconite infusion. According to Pam it might've worked as a new variant potion if the infusion wasn't boiling. Nightshade doesn't like to be added to boiling mixes."

The girls could only smile. After breakfast they made their way up to the dorm to collect their books, and use the shortcut down to the 4th floor the twins showed them the previous day.

Charms was a happy affair, literally, the charm they were working on was the tickle charm. Prof. Flitwick showed it to them and demonstrated it on a willing volunteer from Ravenclaw, who shared the class with them. The charm was a simple half circle with the incantation _Rictusempra_. Talia couldn't fathom why most of the girls kinda blushed when they discussed the charm's dynamics the previous lesson.

By the end of class only the three of them made any headway, Talia's lasted the longest, but wasn't close to the minimum limit of 15 seconds, but it was pinpointed like the advance version was supposed to be. After the break they went down to the Greenhouses where Pamela came out to greet them instead of Prof. Sprout.

"I was asked to guide you guys inside and supervise while Prof. Sprout was still in the hospital wing. It seems like Mr. Diggory stepped a bit too close to Devil's Snare at the end of the lesson and it broke his wrist." Pamela said.

"But Devil's Snare is in the first year curriculum isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed, Ms. Granger. I would rather keep my theories harbored though." Pamela said with a wink. "Now since it was brought up, besides Ms.'s Potter, Granger and Gordon, Who can tell me about Devil's Snare, 10 points to the one who answers."

"Devil's Snare is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch." Neville Longbottom said meekly. Pamela nodded for him to continue. "Devil's Snare uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding and eventually choking them. If you struggle it would ensnare you faster and harder. Devil's Snare likes dark, damp environments and shrinks away from fire."

"Good Mr. Longbottom, 10 points for you and your house." Pamela smiled. "And although I won't recommend it, a simple contained fire spell can help you should you face Devil's Snare. By a contained fire spell I don't mean _Incendio_. It might help, but it would also scar the area and, if left unchecked, produce _Ashwinders_." Pamela nodded her head to the back of the back. "Welcome back Professor. I hope you don't mind me discussing Devil's Snare with them."

"Not at all dear, in fact our lesson was going to be about them, the reason they were out in the first place. Mr. Longbottom, congratulations on your well deserved points –" With that the lesson continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Friday rolled round Barbara was getting restless. Potions were something that could be practiced outside of Hogwarts and it won't affect the Statue of Secrecy. So yes, Barbara Gordon wanted to learn all she could from Potions.

They were already seated and set up when the other students piled in. Talia drew the short string this lesson and was paired with the odd boy out, much to her disgust. Luckily the odd boy out was Neville, as far as boys go, he was okay.

Prof. Snape began class by taking attendance. He hovered a few moments longer over Talia's name but didn't add anything more.

"You are here to learn the science and exact art of potion making." His voice was barely more than a whisper but demanded respect. "As there will be little wand-waving in this class most of you won't believe that this is magic. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death – if you aren't a bunch of dunderheads that I usually get to teach.

"Ms. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Those are two of the main ingredients of the most powerful sleeping potion, known as the _Draught of Living Death_. The only known cure is to be kissed by someone who smeared the _Wiggenweld Potion_ on their lips." Like Sleeping Beauty Barbara thought.

"I did not ask you to elaborate, Ms. Potter, but your answer is surprisingly correct." Prof. Snape sneered. "Ms. Parkinson, where would you look if I asked you for a bezoar?"

"Sorry Prof. Snape, I haven't read that far ahead in my potions book. Father said it would give me – unfitting – ideas." Pansy blushed beet red at her words. Prof. Snape turned back to Talia and nodded.

"A bezoar is a hairy stone taken from the stomach of a goat after resting there for three years."

"And what is the main function of them?"

"It is used for poison antidotes as a key ingredient, but taken by itself it would neutralize most poisons."

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Wolfsbane can be used to make a potion for werewolves." Malfoy answered with pride. Prof. Snape shook his head.

"Ms. Potter?"

"Aconite, wolfsbane and monkshood are one and the same flower, but in potions monkshood refers to the root, wolfsbane the stem and aconite the bloom."

"I would suggest you all right that down before beginning with the potion written on the board." Prof. Snape sighed, "For answering the questions correctly, 3 points to – _Gryffindor_."

She didn't mean to, but being rewarded in Potions felt – unclean. Barbara shivered a little bit, as did most of the Gryffindors. They began their potion without another word. After leaving the snake fangs to stew, Barbara added the horned-slugs and reached for her wand to kill the fire when she heard a hard whisper next to her.

"What are you thinking!" Talia all but shouted. She took a calming breath.

"I – I –" Neville stammered.

"If you added the porcupine quills, we would be covered in boils and I would've needed a new cauldron." Talia said taking her wand out and killing the flame. "Now you can add them."

Neville added the quills and Talia stirred it. Prof. Snape came over and inspected the two cauldrons, they were identical. Yet he was looking for something to criticize.

"Mr. Longbottom, can you read?" Prof. Snape asked. Neville nodded in reply. "Then for potentially endangering your class mates I will take a point from Gryffindor. Ms. Gordon, keep your attention on your own work, it might save your life one day."

After the quick break they headed for their last Herbology lesson of the week. They were re-potting saplings, when Pamela came into the room and up to them after speaking with Prof. Sprout. She looked at all three the girls and Neville in turn.

"Talia would you consider these three your friends?" Pamela asked sincerely. Talia regarded them.

"Hermione and Barbara are definitely my friends, and Neville is a good sort, more than just a casual acquaintance." Talia answered. Pamela nodded.

"You three are invited to join Talia and me in Green House 7 after Herbology for lunch and later tea." Pamela said before she turned and walked out.

"Okay, that was weird." Barbara said. To her it was, both Pamela inviting them and Talia's choice in addressing Neville.

"Some habits I guess." Talia said. Both Hermione and Barbara nodded knowing the full _muggle_ expression.

"Um, help?" Neville asked.

"Muggle expression," Hermione said to which Neville nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione wasn't quite sure why she was invited too. Sure they did homework together and sat next to each other in classes. Did Talia really consider her a friend? If so then why didn't – Hermione suddenly pieced it together, Talia was going to share her secret finally.

As she entered the Greenhouse Hermione noticed that the plants seemed to consider her, Barbara and Neville, yet totally ignored Talia. How could that be possible? Plants aren't really sentient, are they? They walked to the middle of the Greenhouse where a table was set up. But who would set up a table there? Hermione heard the gasp next to her and took a closer look. The _table_ was grown not placed. Was this the _extraordinary gift_ Dumbledore meant? Hermione sat on one of the flower stools and marveled at the comfort.

"I'm glad you like it, Ms. Granger." Pamela smiled. Hermione became panicked. "No I'm not gifted in mind magic, but I can read body language quite fluently." Pamela smiled. Hermione sighed in relief.

"I didn't expect plants to be so comfortable, Prof. Isley." Hermione said respectfully.

"I'm just a botanist, not a professor dear, not yet, just call me Pamela." Pamela smiled then turned to Barbara. "So have you found something out of context to report to the bat yet Ms. Gordon?" she teased.

"There has been no poisoning or anyone being zombie-like, so not really." Barbara answered truthfully.

"Still not convinced? A shame, but you and Talia get along though?" Pamela smiled. Barbara nodded and smiled back.

"Mr. Longbottom, it seems like you like plant-life, good, Talia has been through a lot and if you hated plants I wouldn't allow you here." Neville gulped as Talia returned from the back with an array of fruits and steaming vegetables.

"Mother has been kind. There were many ripe fruits today." Talia smiled.

"She knew we'd have guests honey, just like she knew you needed me, and I you." Pamela said softly.

"Prof. Isley – I mean Pamela," Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Firstly, thank you for inviting us, but I have to ask –" Pamela raised her hand.

"Talia do you trust them?" Talia nodded. "The short story Ms. Granger is that _both_ Talia and I are more plant than human." Hermione processed this new information. It didn't add up.

"How did it happen?" it was Neville asking _her_ question.

"With me it was just after I left Hogwarts. I was studying in the muggle world and was on assignment to the Amazon. There I was working on a new potion while running test on indigenous flora. A large lucha libre crashed into my lab and mixed the potions and tests and my wand. I was bleeding from the beating he was giving me when it suddenly stopped. When I opened my eyes the plants were restraining him. I placed my hand on the table and picked up my wand. It began wrapping around me like ivy before it became part of me.

"I than took a vile and injected the man with it and giving him another to study. The effect was instantaneous he lost all his muscle mass and crawled out with the vile. He found someone to reverse engineer it, a fan. He created a liquid that had to keep running into him, adding a few other ingredients. The lucha libre became almost unstoppable."

"Bane," Barbara said shocked.

"Yes, you see my grant was provided by Wayne Enterprises and Bane had a grudge with the man on top, _both_ of his personas. But I became twisted when the plants started communicating with me. I thought I was going insane. But then my eyes opened and I could see that mankind was hurting the earth. I became an ego-terrorist, not my proudest moment, but I felt that I was doing the right thing – until –" she nodded towards Talia.

"I grew up abused in every other way imaginable since I was left with my relatives, naked and dreading the day. The only light for me was the flowers in the garden. One day there was a new flower, similar to a lily, this flower." Talia pointed to a beautiful flower.

"They got it in America. A month after I planted it, I was working in the garden and noticed all the plants were broken and the flower was actually bleeding. I cut my fingers on the rose thorns to try and save it. It mixed with my blood. I knew nothing short of a miracle could save the plants, that miracle was accidental magic. I saved the garden, but I also paid the price. My Uncle hated magic and that day he left me an inch from death because of it.

"The flower's essence filled me up replacing my depleted blood. I was – forgotten – in the locked cupboard under the stairs, barely alive when my body began releasing – poisoned pheromones. It was perhaps a week later that the whole block died due to it. Hazard found me alive and Pamela adopted me, legally. We lived together for over a month, she taught me to read and write. Then school started."

"So the neutralizing mist over your bed is to protect us from your pheromones?" Hermione asked, she noticed the pauses, but wouldn't press it, Talia had already told them a lot.

"When I sleep all the pheromones in my body gets released and until my body is well adapted I can't be without the mist at night."

"And because of it you also can't sleep in the greenhouses yet." Barbara stated, wiping a tear from her eye.

"In a nutshell," Talia smiled. Hermione couldn't help laughing at the pun.

"But why am I here?" Neville seemed uncomfortable.

"Because you care about plants," Pamela smiled. "The plants in here gained sentience when I arrived. Should I be needed and Talia is indisposed you can come in without fear of death. Talia distrusts males, but she doesn't feel threatened by you, yet."

After lunch, Hermione finally found the last piece of evidence she needed to know that they weren't just messing with her. Pamela reverted to her natural greenish skin. Talia also took off her outer robe, Hermione could see her left arm was partially greenish too, and what she thought was red highlights was actually her normal hair changing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **ZZZ**

"You are quite persistent aren't you Bruce?" Pamela said as the kids left. She waved her hand and a projection of Batman appeared.

"I was just checking up on you, I didn't expect to find two life stories." He said. "What wasn't the girl saying, I noticed some pauses."

"Rape and torture," Pamela rubbed her temples. Her pig of an uncle raped her regularly. He did it on the day she turned. His wife slept with all the men on the block. Who slept with their wives and another sick fuck raped his neighbor's daughter who gave it out to every one who wanted it. Within a week even the children was poisoned. Her cousin being the last one, being a fat stupid slob, his friend's sister was the only one who fancied him at times."

"And the girl doesn't know this?"

"Not all of it no, she knows that her uncle was infected when he stuck his cock in her mouth and she knows that her pheromones are poisonous. She came up with her theory on her own. I will tell her the truth when she is ready to hear it."

 **ZZZ**

Bruce broke the connection and returned to his research. He found the hazard report easily and read though it. Even they thought it was airborne, and the only way the child was spared was because she was found in a locked cupboard on the cold hard ground.

"Dursley," Bruce whispered to himself.

He knew that name, one of his side businesses placed a large order with a British company and he met the family. He didn't know about the girl though. Was she locked in that cupboard for the two weeks they spend in America, or was she there with them hidden like some animal?

"Bruce!" Dick cried out from the top of the stairs. "Alfred says you have to get ready for that gala thing, no exceptions."

As Bruce turned he didn't see the one article that could bust the case wide open: House vanishes from existence – Could this be more of the government's cover ups?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Please review. Tell me what I got right and what I got wrong within context. A short "Nice chapter please update soon" is nice, but I can't really reply to that, you know._

 _Thank you for reading hope you weren't too disappointed_

– _Foxy Talia Potter–_


	3. Chapter 3

**Within Temptation**

 _This story is M for a reason people, there will be graphic themes in here, like Talia's violation in this chapter, will mark it with_ **ZZZ**.

 _This chapter will only briefly go towards Hogwarts. Instead I'm focusing on Harley._

Lost

 _My hope is on fire, my dreams are for sale. I dance on a wire. I don't want to fail her. I walk against the stream, far from what I believe in. I run towards the end, trying not to give in._

Harley picked up another empty pot. It just wasn't like her. She felt through the soil not even finding a seed. Where was Red? The Joker had finally gone too far. Sure she didn't mind being slapped around a bit. She knew Joker would do that. Today however he decided that he wanted to play with Batman again.

He locked a lot of people and their pets in a botanical garden with his acidic gas then proceeded to burn the plants. When Red didn't show up to put a stop to it like she usually does, Harley got worried, she tried to save at least someone or some-plant, but she was set on fire herself for her effort, thank you Red for accelerated healing. When Joker was hauled off, Harley turned towards the Batman.

"I'm done with this B-man," Harley told him and he let her go seeing her resolve.

She came to this, Red's favorite Greenhouse, to search for her. Trying to find out why she couldn't hear the plants in agony, only to find it empty. Harley proceeded to check for any clues on what happened to Red.

"Found it!" Harley suddenly shouted for no one to hear.

Red taught her to look for signs in everything, if you found the right signs, you could ask the right questions and get the right answers. It wasn't much, but Harley knew exactly what it meant.

"Gone back to your roots, haven't you? Thank you for the clue Red, I'll see you when I get there, with this _English Rose_."

Harley left the Greenhouse with the sapling cradled in her arms, fully aware of the stalker on the roof. She knew who it was, and just like Red she wouldn't tell anyone. The Joker doesn't care who Batman is, even if he claims he does. Harley had one date with the man, yet that was enough to figure it out.

Bruce Wayne played his role well, but when he didn't think someone was watching he would study them, searching for threats. He was clever that way. When he looked her in the eyes, he wasn't captivated with her beauty. He was waiting for her to strike.

She led the bitter orphan to Joker's most secret hide-out. Not just because it held her passport, but she knew that this was why the bat was following her. Once she picked up her passport she wrote a letter to him, well more of a cursive, cryptic message to find all Joker's hide-outs, with loads of hearts, just to mess with him.

Outside the hide-out, Harley counted the bills in her hand, to make sure she had enough for the plane ticked. She accidentally dropped her passport on purpose when she put the money away. She picked it up knowing that he saw it.

"Well Mr. J, rot in hell you son-of-a-bitch." Harley said before leaving down the road.

When she rounded the corner she caught Batman entering the hide-out through the window, she rolled her eyes. She did leave the door open for him. The least he could do is use it. Harley continued down the road to her own original apartment. She kept the payment up, even if she was in Arkham.

Harley looked down the hall both ways before taking out a screwdriver and taking the knob of the door off and taking the hidden key from it before putting it back in place. She unlocked the door and breathed in the stale air.

"Harleen Quinzel I believe you are cured of your clown obsession." The answering machine greeted her as she walked past it. She recorded it just before becoming Harley Quinn, should she ever return here on her own accord.

"Yes, Dr. Quinzel, I believe I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't get it, I mean I can find at least 3 locations in the letter, but –" Dick Grayson said looking at the letter Harley left Batman. "Why disguise it as a love letter to Bruce Wayne?"

"It is carefully worded, should someone like _The Riddler_ find it instead of Batman." Bruce said looking at the digital scan under infrared. "It lists 17 locations that I figured out so far. And that was only because as Bruce Wayne I went on a date with Harleen Quinzel to a Charity once. What I can't seem to find is anything under the hearts, she must've hidden something there."

"Got it," Dick suddenly shouted. "She just made the reservation, under Quinzel. I thought she was on the run?"

"Not from authority." Bruce said switching to ultraviolet, "Where to?"

"Scotland," as he said this Bruce's eyes widened. Was there something he missed in that Greenhouse, something Harley found? "Why would she go there, do you think it has something to do with that rose sapling she carried with her?"

"Are you sure it was a rose?" Dick nodded. "Do you know what kind?"

"Imported I think. I saw a bunch of them in Poison Ivy's lair once."

"She left a clue that only Harley, broken from Joker's spell, could decipher." Bruce rubbed his temples. "Let's turn in for the night. I need to get more spectrums from Wayne Tech tomorrow."

"What about Harley, her plane leaves in two hours?" Bruce sighed reaching for his cowl.

"You turn in, I'll go meet with Harley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley didn't have to wait too long. Batman arrived just after she did. She smiled at the predictability, but when she turned her face was determined.

"I'm going B-man, if I stay here I might fall for that clown again, I don't want that." she said pushing out her chest.

"I'm not here to stop you," Batman said honestly.

"No?" Harley asked with an arched brow. "Then why are you here?"

"Why Scotland?" Batman asked.

"Why not?" Harley shrugged. "I can get a cute little shack in the country and make a living as a Doctor, like before."

"And maybe find Ivy?" Batman asked activating his lie detector.

"Ivy is from the Amazon, B-man." Harley said, and it was true _Poison Ivy_ was _born_ in the Amazon, but not _Pamela Isley_.

"Robin mentioned seeing you carrying a type of rose."

"An _English Rose_ , it made me think. Maybe I should go where they grow." Again not a lie, but not the full reason either. "But to answer your first question, I want to get out of here as soon as possible and this is the first flight out."

Batman's eyes flicked up to the board inside and noticed that the first international flight was indeed to Scotland. His body language suggested that he felt relieve that this might just be a coincidence. How wrong could he be, but it would take the load of, if only slightly.

"And for the record, Harley Quinn died tonight when Wilfemn Pierce Jon Thor Crocker burned her and Dr. Harleen 'Harley' Quinzel woke from her self-induced coma. That is W-I-L-F-E-M-N."

With that said Harley took her leave into the airport, she didn't need to know what Batman was thinking. Not that he would stick around. Joker never told her his name, but there were clues. Not the lies he told. No these were edged into the skin under his feet, very feint, by an abusive relative: Sie sind getauft Wilfemn. There wasn't very many in the US and only two were related to German immigrants, she met with the one in New York, the other now calls himself _Joker the Clown Prince of Crime_ , an anagram.

Harley had hardly any thoughts as she sat down in her seat on the plane. She fell asleep dreaming of Red and what misadventures they might have once they were reunited. The only thing that was weird was that there was a mini-Red walking around with them for some reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Greenhouse 7,"

Pamela rolled her eyes, even with the marauders she could always tell when they were watching. She didn't mind, as long as they weren't spying on her. Walking to the centre of the room she wordlessly asked the plants to grant her privacy.

"This is getting real old, real quick. I was just on my way to the loo. What do you want _Batman_?" Pamela snapped and the image appeared.

"Harley just got on a plane to Scotland. Do you know anything about it?"

"Harley _Quinn_ doesn't know where I'm from originally, how should I know?"

"She was in one of your Greenhouses here in Gotham. She took an _English Rose_ sapling from it."

"And it would grow nicely here, with all the rain, what is your point?" Pamela acted natural, if not irritated. The fact that _that_ flower grew means that Harley wasn't obsessed with Joker anymore.

"Even if you don't care, should she do anything –" Batman was cut off.

"Stop right there. Don't threaten me, I'll apparate to Gotham, pay the fine, and poison you for real. Harley Quinn means little to me as long as that clown has a hold on her. I have a kid that I need to think about."

"Wilfemn Pierce Jon Thor Crocker," that wasn't something Pamela expected, but she didn't react.

"So she told you or have you finally cracked the anagram?" Pamela asked.

"Isley –" a voice called from the entrance to the Greenhouse.

"I have to go, I'll pick Harley up, but I can't bring her here if she can't see it for what it is." With that Batman vanished and the person appeared. "Sorry, my mind has been a bit – preoccupied."

"Be that as it may, I require several ingredients for my obstacle." Pamela raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Fine, I need three poisons that look different and some nettles and rose extract to make nettle wine."

"Nettle is in Greenhouse 2, but I can provide you with the rest, the rose extract would have to wait until tomorrow, as I don't have any roses here. I'll get some when I go pick up my friend tonight." Pamela closed her eyes and 8 plants surrounded her. "So Severus, what do you want the poison to do, and why use natural poison?"

"There are few cures for natural poisons and we are trying to stop the Dark Lord's follower."

"So deadly," Pamela waved her hand and 3 of the plants receded. Pamela pointed to a normal flower. "Daphne, consumption of the leaves or red or yellow fruits will first cause nausea and violent vomiting, followed by internal bleeding, coma and death."

"Interesting," Snape looked at the unassuming plant with new interest.

"Oleander, one leave can kill an adult," Pamela pointed to a cute cluster of flowers. "It gets to work on the nerves, heart and backdoor. Use your gloves if you want to use it since every part of it is poisonous."

"But you – never mind." Snape looked at the plant with a slight sense of fear. He also just realized that Pamela is indeed deadly if these poisonous plants don't affect her.

"This beauty is Rhododendron." Pamela stroked a red flower. "Every part of it is poisonous. It causes pain, lethargy, depression, vomiting and nausea, progressive paralysis, coma and eventual death."

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Back in my old life they called me Poison Ivy. I made men my mindless slaves and poisoned many more. I'm not proud of it but I do appreciate the fact that I went through that stage. Now this is the White Baneberry. If ingested in the human body, it immediately sedates the heart muscles, stopping it and giving a quick death."

"Damn." Pamela smiled. She hasn't even gotten to the best yet.

"Foxglove, causes irregular heartbeat, has laxative effects and causes confusion and death." Pamela gave a grin. "The last plant is the most poisonous there is, if I don't mind for the person."

"And that is?" Snape was unassuming, but his eyes darted all over the place.

"The Bleeding Lily," a small beautiful flower grew from Pamela's hand. "This flower made Talia who she is today. A small amount inside your blood alerts me. Then I can choose to neutralize it like I did with Talia or simply leave it. Once it reaches your heart it spreads. Once it is in all the veins and arteries it solidifies and expands, stopping every bodily function."

Pamela swore he became paler than he already was. She let out a satisfied laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flight was boring. There was no two ways about it. She waited for everyone to get off before taking her carryon and departing. She walked with purpose, knowing that it was only a matter of seconds before –

"This way please Miss." The guard called her over, "Anything to declare?"

"I'm a cutie?" Harley said smiling, when the guard looked up she said. "But I do have a rose sapling imported to America from right here." Harley placed the little plant on the desk with her passport.

"Harleen Francis Quinzel?" the guard asked. Harley nodded. "Pardon me ma'am, Pamela Isley is waiting for you at the bar."

"Oh, okay, and here I thought I was gonna surprise her." she walked away from the man in a bit of a daze.

"Close your mouth Harleen, you'll catch flies, and you know I'm vegetarian."

"More like vegetation Red."

"Either way –" the two women embraced each other.

"So you're in England now?" Pamela nodded. "How'd that happen?"

"It was a spur of the moment decision involving an abused child. We're distantly related on her father's side."

"So no a random girl then, I might've been jealous." Harley's eyes darted to the first of the many obstacles that Pamela set up to test her magical perception.

"Come on then you ditzy bimbo, let's get your luggage."

"I kinda already have it. Seems like my Landlord ruffled through my stuff and took most of everything I owned." Harley blushed. She had quite a few risqué lingerie missing.

Pamela walked towards one of the solid walls that had a door to a magical pup just outside the airport. Harley did a double take before shrugging and opening the door. Pamela smiled and stepped inside. Pamela held up two fingers. A guy wearing a weird outfit brought them a frothy drink kinda resembling beer. Pamela passed him ten copper coins.

"So Red, what's the deal with them? Is there some kinda convention that I don't know of and is that man really – stirring – his – coffee – without – um Red?" Harley's brain suddenly processed the scene.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now hush up and drink your _Butter-beer_."

Harley scanned the room and sure enough, even though there were shimmers over some, everyone was doing something funky. That cookie in the corner was examining something weird and, most likely, frozen. This bar also seemed to be free of – oh never mind the town bicycle just walked in. She was looking the handsome bloke over like a predator. And speaking of predator, the bloke sitting by the groupies was sipping something remarkably similar to blood, too thick for wine. She took a sip from the frothy drink and melted away.

"Red, what have you been hiding from me?" Harley asked and Pamela looked down.

"Quite a few things, but I can't say them until you at least partially figured it out."

"That you were playing the Zataras's game?" Pamela nodded. "Red, I knew that since day one, I mean even if you were mostly plant, no way could you control their growth without some voodoo. I guess that is why I never mentioned anything."

"Now I feel stupid," Pamela smiled. "So you know I'm a witch?"

"And sometimes have it spelled with a _b_." Pamela playfully shoved her. "How'd you know I'll be here?"

"A mutual annoyance, he wouldn't leave me alone until I gave him a way to spy on me."

"Do you think there's a job for me where you work? I'm a trained doctor with a specialty in minds, even when I lost mine."

"I work at a – special school, your brand of healing won't fit there."

"I'm good with kids, you know that. I'm also fit so what is P.E. like?"

"Acrophobic,"

"Trapeze?"

"Brooms,"

"Stereotypical much?"

"Very,"

"Then can I be your teacher's assistant, you know what a teacher's pet I can be, and since I'm not technically a student the benefits –"

"I am going to take you there, least you turn again, but if you can't see it then there isn't anything I can do."

"Like this joint?"

"More concealed and fueled for centuries."

"Then let's go!" Harley downed her Butter-beer and walked to the door only turning to see Pamela walking to an area with a big blue painted line. "Um, Red the door is over here."

"And I didn't bring a car, apparition point is over here?"

Pamela hugged Harley and whispered for her to hold tight. The next thing Harley knew she was squeezed on all sides like being forced spinning through a hose-pipe. When the sensation disappeared, Harley was really glad she didn't eat, and the Butter-beer seemed to ease her a bit, although she was still nauseous.

"Freaky," Harley said then followed Pamela up to a castle, too surreal that it could only be magic. "Red do you work up in that castle?" Pamela raised a brow. "Well at first I saw an unsafe ruin, but then it shimmered into a beautiful castle."

"You seem to be at least magically perspective." Harley smiled a sad smile.

"At least," Harley said her eyes stared longingly, not that Pamela could see them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **18 years earlier:**

Harleen lay motionless at the bottom of a well where she was shoved into. Every bone in her body was broken, and the man she admired most was yelling at her from the top, angry. Tears leaked down her face seeing the rage in her man's eyes and in that moment Harleen said the words that hurt her the most.

"Sorry I'm a squib daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The Harley chapter is done, what did you guys think? Where could I improve? Please review._

– _Foxy Talia Potter–_


	4. Chapter 4

**Within Temptation**

 _This story is M for a reason people, there will be graphic themes in here, like Talia's violation in this chapter, will mark it with_ **ZZZ**.

Deep Within

 _Is there a place deep within? A place where you hide your darkest sins? There's a strange kind of ambiance, it's surrounding you. As a songstress you lure me towards the truth._

Barbara woke up early the on the Monday morning following the visit to Greenhouse 7. She wanted to get a start on her exercises, the one's she skipped the first week, just to find that Talia was already stretching.

"Morning," Talia said half heartedly.

"Morning, are you going for a jog?" Barbara asked. Talia just nodded. "Mind if I join you, I've been skiving off the last week."

"If you can keep up," Talia challenged.

As they made their way out of the portrait Barbara was about to turn left towards the stair cases when Talia turned right deeper into the castle. Curious Barbara followed, they came to a stop across from an odd tapestry and Talia began pacing up and down the hall. Barbara was about to comment about wasted time when a door appeared on Talia's third time past the wall. Barbara was amazed when they entered the fully equipped gym complete with indoor track.

"What is this place?" Barbara asked looking around.

"Pamela calls it the _Room of Requirement_. It changes to suit the need of the user." Talia said. "To be fair I didn't add plants."

"And you came here everyday since the start of term?"

"No just from Wednesday. Monday was hectic with settling in. Tuesday Pamela remembered about it and showed me."

"How long have you trained for?"

"Since Pamela took me in." Barbara knew not to ask more and surveyed the room. "Let's say 3 times around the track, loser goes without underwear for the day?"

"You're on!"

Barbara was pulling her jaw from the ground by the time she finished her final lap, Talia was fast, no denying it, but it was unfair that she didn't even seem winded. Barbara commented about being out of shape, but even she knew that was weak at best. After the laps they plunged into the pool and swam, Barbara was the better swimmer. Evening out the score they came up with.

"Here," Talia handed Barbara a headband. "Most pull ups in the next minute wins the challenge, we still need to shower and get dressed for the day after that."

They did the pull-ups, Talia won by a single pull. The headbands counted for them so they couldn't cheat.

"That was fun, same thing tomorrow, with the same stakes?" Barbara smiled

"Until we tie in everything, then we up the stakes." Talia grinned right back.

When they returned to the common they ran into McGonagall who scolded them at first until they told her that they were out training their bodies. She instructed them to meet her after _History of Magic_ for the appropriate permission slips they would need to train in the mornings.

There was a notice pinned to the board, Barbara realized. The notice was for the upcoming flying lessons that Thursday. Barbara could see the use for flying but she wasn't comfortable with a stick between her legs. Maybe she could research another way to fly.

Hermione was a nervous wreck it turned out once she saw the notice, so was Neville. Hermione was dependent on books and flying can't be taught from a book, experience is essential. As for Neville, for most of his life he didn't show magic, so he wasn't allowed near their family brooms, add to this his grudge match with the floor –

After getting the permission slips that afternoon Barbara made her way out to Greenhouse 7, she hadn't seen Pamela the entire day, nor has Talia. Talia wasn't worried, but then maybe Talia didn't know everything about Pamela.

"Checking up on me?" Barbara heard from behind just before she knocked on the door.

"Not really, I was just curious why you weren't in the Great Hall during meals? Talia says you skip meals sometimes. That can't be healthy." Barbara defended herself.

"I didn't skip meals, I just wasn't here today. I had a crop of rare herbs and went to sell them to the apothecary in Diagon Alley. The one in Hogsmead underpays and overcharges." Pamela shook her money pouch to emphasize, it was relatively stuffed. "Is that all then?"

"I guess so," Barbara turned to leave.

"He checks up regularly, I gave him a magic mirror to do so, he even knows that Harleen is here. In case you were wondering."

"Harleen?" Barbara thought that the name sounded familiar but couldn't place it.

"Yeah, pearly white skin, two-tone hair and eyes you could get lost in." Pamela said with a giggle in her voice.

"HARLEY QUINN IS HERE!" Barbara exclaimed in shock.

"No Harley Quinn died. Harleen Quinzel is here helping me while running the classifieds for a job." Pamela said with finality.

Barbara really needed to sort through this increase of information, but she couldn't. There was simply too much, and oh so little time with everything else going on. Before Barbara knew it she was back in the common room. When she went to sit down she suddenly blushed. She had gone a whole day without panties and didn't even realize it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia could give as much as she could take and she could take a lot. Barbara didn't seem the type to enjoy loosing to a worthy opponent as she doubled her efforts the every day they trained together. It was finally on Thursday, the day of the flying lesson, that Barbara was able to get a majority over Talia. Talia, for her part, threw her panties at Barbara to hold after the shower they shared.

Defense and transfiguration couldn't end sooner. Talia didn't want to fly, but the first lesson was mandatory and she wanted to get it over with. As they made it out to the field the Slytherins were already there, odd considering they just had lunch. Talia knew she would get scolded later, but she had to calm Hermione down. Hermione was about to go into a panic attack.

As Madam Hooch approached Talia stood at the side of her broom. After barking at them she told them to firmly command the broom to their hands. Talia's broom was the first in her hand followed by a few others.

Neville's broom was the last to rise, but once it did Madam Hooch showed them the correct way to mount the brooms. She went around correcting their grips. Draco Malfoy went on to involve his father, to which Madam Hooch pointed to a patch of extra cozy grass.

" _That,_ Mr. Malfoy, is Lucius patch," she said, "Named after your father because he kept falling off his broom, because he didn't grip it correctly. Now grip your broom like I showed you.

"Alright everyone," Madam Hooch turned to the rest of the class. "On my whistle gently push off the ground, hover a bit, and then lean forward to touch back down."

Only Neville's nerves were on edge and he started to rise, rapidly. Soon he was so high and panicked that he began to slip. Everything happened so fast that Talia won't be able to remember the details.

Neville slipped off the broom. Talia darted up and jumped from her broom. Her momentum carried both of them up a bit. Talia turned midair and hooked her knees around Neville's broom. She then took a deep breath and blew it into Neville's face instantly reducing him to a zombie-like state.

"SOMEONE GO GET IVY!" Talia shouted as the two of them started to descent to the ground.

Talia noticed that Barbara ran from the field while everyone looked at her confused, or in some cases, shocked. It was only as her robes fell down her legs that she could explain the shocked expressions, the confused ones was probably because she said Ivy and not Pamela. Pamela told Talia that if things began to go pear-shaped to call her Ivy, this qualified.

"Ms. Potter, could you step this way please?" Madam Hooch asked her sternly.

"Not until Pamela gets here!" Talia could feel the hawk-like eyes narrow.

"Ms. Potter!"

"She has a reason, Madam Hooch." Pamela said swiftly a woman Talia didn't know trailing behind her. "I'll take care of Neville, what did you use?"

"Blue eyes Red!" the unknown woman said making Pamela's eyes widen. She nodded and soon her eyes turned blue, too. Pamela took hold of Neville from Talia's arms.

"Ms. Potter was that the first time you –" Madam Hooch asked.

"I hardly wore clothes –" Talia held her tongue when Madam Hooch raised her hand.

"I do that most of the time Ms. Potter, I was referring to your flying." Talia blushed.

"I prefer to be on the ground, Ma'am, but that was my first time on a broom."

"A pity really, you seem like a natural on the broom. Minerva was looking for a good seeker."

Too bad Talia never learned much growing up, or she would've known that Rolanda Hooch was trying to guilt trip her, but little did Talia know that she would be drafted to try out anyway by the next lesson and get a spot on the team for her efforts.

Talia went back to the field where Neville was slowly coming out of his trance. He was far enough along so that he could stand away from Pamela without dropping dead. The unknown woman was giving a jester's grin, while Pamela was standing with a hand on her hip.

"Heard you gave these guys a free show and they didn't appreciate it." The woman held out her hand, "Dr. Harleen Quinzel M.D., or just Harley, welcome to the family Mini-me."

"My hair is still changing you know."

"From what I can see it ain't changing both sides."

Unfortunately that was true. Although Talia's skin currently resembled camo, her hair was just changing on the one side. Looking at the woman who had Pamela's affection Talia couldn't help but smile, a smile very similar to the one Harley currently had.

"Green skin and two-tone hair, I could be your love-child." Pamela palmed her face.

"Enough," Pamela said stopping Harleen's retort. "Talia, why did you use _that_ on Neville?"

"I was hanging upside down in the air holding on to someone having a panic attack, I had to think fast."

"And with you thinking fast you do the thing I told you explicitly not to do?" Pamela narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The reason I told you not to do it was because it is just as dangerous for you. Not only is it intoxication but if they get hurt, you get hurt. Come here squirt." Pamela gave Talia a hug. "Good job at lunch though and yes I mean _that_. No touching soil or plants for the rest of the week, I'll let Prof. Sprout know."

With that Pamela and Harleen left the field and the flying lesson resumed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was deep in thought as they made their way up to the castle after Herbology the next day. Her friends seem to have a whole other life outside of school, something Hermione denied herself, always lost inside a book. Hermione suddenly stopped, that memory didn't seem so accurate anymore for some reason.

She can remember the picking up book after book, but she couldn't remember the content. Did she read storybooks or did she study? She wouldn't really know until she got home now would she? Hermione started walking again seeing Barbara and Talia waiting for her on the top of the stairs.

"Welcome back, we thought we lost you for a second there." Barbara joked and they walked through the door.

"There's a shortcut to the Charms corridor around here, Pamela told me, used it twice when I was running late." Talia added as they made their way inside. "But we should be quiet or else Filch would hear us."

Hermione surveyed the area and concluded that they shouldn't be there, but there were voices coming from the end of the hall crying out how lonely they were. Hermione stopped again, this felt familiar somehow.

"Hold up, let's go down the hall first." Hermione said.

"We're already going towards that end, there's a door pretending to be a wall next to the locked door." Talia whispered back.

"Can either of you hear the voices?" Hermione asked, but as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it, not that she had to.

"To us it's growls." Barbara said. "But that's cool, didn't know you spoke dog."

"She doesn't, she's kinda like me, I can understand plants, and she can understand every _spoken_ language. It is a rare gift. Newt would kill for that ability, if he was still alive."

"Lucky, I could hardly tell what my dog was thinking. And not just when he humped my teddy bear."

"Wait," Hermione blinked a few times. "You don't think I'm weird or anything?"

"Of course you're weird, you're friends with us. And if it wasn't already legally bounded we could be the _Weird Sisters_." Talia said smiling.

"You can speak to animals, Talia can speak to plants and I can speak to inanimate objects –" Barbara took a moment to catch herself. "Let me elaborate, shall I? Before I came here I hacked the best computers in the world, just to test myself."

"And that got you on dark and gloom's radar?" Talia asked.

"That and the fact that I figured out who he was." Barbara admitted.

"So who speaks to gas?" Hermione asked finally catching on to the fact that her friends didn't care that she can do something she didn't know she could.

"Ron Weasley," they all said together then broke out into laughter.

They unlocked the door and there stood a bulking figure of the cutest puppy Hermione has ever seen. The dog was surprised and conflicted. She was torn between doing her duty protecting the trapdoor she stood on, exited to meet new friends and scared that the giant man would make her sleep again.

"It's okay we just came to say _hi_." Hermione spoke softly. The dog relaxed slightly. "We don't want to get pass the trapdoor, I promise. They could've made the place bigger don't you think?"

 **Bigger no. Little place better. No hide.**

"But isn't it cramped? Don't you want to run and play?" Hermione asked.

 **Cramped good. No hide. Play later. Not guarding.**

"What's your name? We'll go then."

 **Big man. Call Fluffy.**

"And it suits you perfectly, we'll go now. Don't worry, Hagrid won't know we were here."

They locked the door and went into Talia's shortcut. From there they caught the one up to the 6th floor that Barbara stumbled through when she tripped. It was one of the odder shortcuts. Normally the shortcuts had a path to follow. _This_ one was a magical door to the 6th floor. Hermione pointed this out when they helped Barbara up that day. Around the corner was the last set of stairs before reaching the Gryffindor Common room.

That night as they lay down after finishing their homework, Hermione finally realized that her entire childhood was a lie, but was it orchestrated by her parents, someone else or was she the cause of it. What she didn't know was the method Talia calmed her down with had a side effect dissolving modified memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I would love to hear from you, Please review._

– _Foxy Talia Potter–_


	5. Notice

**I'm busy not ignoring any story**

 _I'm busy with a rewrite of School of Magic, I got my inspiration back, but it is taking time as I want to add all 7 books into one massive chapter. After School of Magic I am going to do the same with my other stories, please be patient._


End file.
